


Mange et tais-toi... ou pas

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absurd, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Imagines, t'es un lardon ?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mange et tais-toi... ou pas

Stiles avait faim.

Vraiment très faim.

On pouvait même dire qu'il avait une faim de loup.

Enfin, on pouvait le dire... mais on le dirait pas.

Il ne le dirait pas.

Si c'était pour se faire grogner dessus, non merci.

Pour se faire foudroyer du regard, toujours non merci.

Se faire plaquer contre un mur, tuer du regard et grogner dessus, le tout en même temps... certainement pas !

Stiles ne dirait donc pas qu'il avait une faim de loup.

Même si c'était vrai, vrai, trois fois vrai, toujours vrai.

Il se contenterait de le penser.

Le truc bien, c'est qu'il paraît qu'il pense fort.

Très fort.

Trop fort, même.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il reçoive un « La ferme, Stiles » alors qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour dire une bêtise.

S'il pouvait même plus penser des âneries... mais où allait le monde !

Donc Stiles avait faim.

Très faim.

Trop faim pour son propre bien...

Mais il n'en dirait rien.

Tout le monde savait qu'il avait une faim de loup et qu'il risquait de se transformer en grand méchant loup qui fait entrer ses copains loups dans la bergerie pour se venger.

C'est que Stiles est un humain diabolique, oui, oui !

\- Stiles... je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour dire qu'une table n'est pas faite pour qu'on s'asseye dessus.

\- Ah ! Pas d'accord ! J'étais d'accord pour que tu le _dises_ , pas pour ne plus m'asseoir dessus, de un. Et puis une table est faite pour s'asseoir dessus, si tu regardes bien. C'est comme un grand tabouret... ou un banc. Ouais... une table c'est un banc avec des grands pieds.

\- Stiles... descends de cette table.

\- Sinon quoi ?

L'humain ricanait.

Il ricanait avec ce stupide petit ricanement que lui seul savait faire.

De ce ricanement qui donnait envie de le plaquer contre un mur, de le tuer du regard tout en lui grognant dessus...

Bah ouais ! Stiles avait pas besoin de faire des commentaires vaseux au sujet des loups pour mériter pareil châtiment, non mais oh !

\- Sinon j'embarque le plat de pâtes carbonara que j'ai dans les mains et je vais le donner à ton père.

\- Mon père te regarderait bizarrement si tu débarquais à c't'heure-ci chez lui pour lui donner un plat de pâtes carbonara, marmonna Stiles.

\- Alors chez Chris.

\- Ouais... j'suis pas sûr que Chris te regarde pas bizarrement, lui aussi, ricana l'hyperactif.

\- Descends. De. Cette. Table.

Stiles pesa le pour et le contre.

Son ventre gargouilla.

Il abdiqua.

On peut résister aux grognements d'un Hale... mais l'appel du ventre ne peut rester sans réponse.

\- Juste une dernière chose... si je descends de la table... comment je peux être sûr que tu ne partiras pas quand même avec le plat de pâtes carbonara voir mon père ou Chris ou n'importe qui d'autre n'étant pas moi ?

\- Tu peux pas, ricana le lycan. C'est bête, hein.

Stiles ronchonna.

Il aimait bien ronchonner, aussi.

Ça passait l'temps.

Ça passait le temps qu'il pourrait passer à manger.

La vaaaaache !

Le jeune Stilinski se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Il n'oublia pas, au passage, de tuer le loup-garou du regard.

Satané loup-garou dépourvu de tout humour.

\- T'es pas drôle, Peter. J't'aime plus !

\- Je suis peut-être pas drôle, mais j'ai la nourriture.

\- JE T'AIIIIME !

\- C'est ça, ouais.

* * *

Le repas était calme.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être louche !

Avait-on jamais vu un repas calme alors que Peter et Stiles se trouvaient tous deux autour d'une même table ?

Non monsieur. Non madame. Jamais !

\- C'est meilleur que d'habitude.

\- Dis tout de suite que d'habitude c'est dégueulasse, j'te dirais rien.

\- Ah ça c'est pas vrai ! Se scandalisa de suite Stiles. Tu m'dirais certainement pas rien. Tu me dirais de faire à bouffer à ta place, si j'suis pas content. Et patatiiii, et patataaaa. D'aller voir ailleurs si t'y es. Et c'est con parce que tu seras pas ailleurs vu que t'es en un seul exemplaire, merci mon dieu, et que tu es là et pas ailleurs. Tu ferais ta Drama Queen et...

\- La ferme...

\- Et tu vois que t'as pas d'humour ! Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dit ! Mais noooon, tu m'as assuré du contraire. Non monsieur. Non, non, non et non. Tu n'as pas d'humour. Point.

Le loup-garou soupira. Il ne répliqua pas.

Se taire était la meilleure option.

Se taire était sa seule option, en fait, s'il souhaitait vivre quelques jours de plus.

Ou au moins quelques heures de plus.

En tout cas, quelques secondes de plus, c'était sûr.

\- Non mais y a vraiment un truc de différent, j'délire pas, hein.

\- Les lardons.

Stiles soupira.

\- Oui. Je me doute que c'est pas les mêmes lardons que d'habitude. Parce que la dernière fois on les a mangé, ça peut donc pas être les mêmes. C'est pas non plus les mêmes p...

\- Non. Je veux dire, les lardons sont _vraiment_ différents de d'habitude.

\- Ah.

L'humain baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Il les releva ensuite. Sourcils froncés, il dévisageait à présent le cuisinier de la soirée.

\- Et en quoi y sont différents ? J'veux dire... un lardon est un lardon, nàn ?

\- Ça revient à dire qu'un humain est un humain. Pourtant j'suis à peu près certain que si on te mangeait, tu n'aurais pas du tout le même goût que Lydia.

Stiles se tut.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça, hein, franchement ?

\- Ouais, s'tu l'dis.

\- Ah mais je le dis !

\- Mais pourquoi y sont... en quoi c'est pas les mêmes ? Puis pourquoi t'as pas pris ceux de d'habitude, hein ?

\- Parce que ceux-ci sont meilleurs. Même toi tu l'as remarqué.

\- Mais pourquoi y sont meilleuuuuuuuuuuurs ? Gémit Stiles, tapant des pieds sous la table. C'est ça que j'veux savoir, moi.

Le lycanthrope posa ses couverts de parts et d'autres de son assiette.

Il avança légèrement cette dernière.

Croisa les mains sur la table et dévisagea Stilinski.

\- Le lardon c'est Derek.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Plein de fois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le lardon. _Les_ lardons... c'est Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- OK. Le lardon c'est Derek.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Genre... Derek-Derek ?

\- Genre Derek-Derek.

\- Genre Derek-Derek ton neveu ?

\- Genre Derek-Derek mon neveu. T'en connais beaucoup des Derek ?

Le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills fronça les sourcils.

Son cerveau cherchait une explication logique à cette explication pas logique.

Même lui galérait.

\- Mais... depuis quand Derek c'est un lardon ?

\- Depuis toujours. Derek a toujours été un lardon.

\- Ah.

Stiles avait beau essayé... son cerveau refusait vraiment d'accepter cette explication.

\- Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'il était devenu un lardon comme ça, du jour au lendemain, pouf ?

\- Baaaah non. J'savais même pas que c'était un lardon, moi.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu devines que ton meilleur ami est un loup-garou mais pas que mon neveu est un lardon ? Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche, chez toi.

\- Ton neveu, répéta Stiles. Ça veut dire que t'es un lardon aussi ?

Le loup-garou partit dans un fou rire.

Un fou rire incontrôlable.

Un fou rire incontrôlable qu'il ne cherchait même pas à recontrôler.

Puis quoi encore !

C'était là tout le but des fous rires incontrôlables, de pas être contrôlés !

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un lardon, Stiles, honnêtement ?

L'humain entrouvrit la bouche.

Et la referma aussitôt.

Peter avait-il l'air d'être un lardon ?

Il en savait fichtre rien.

\- T'as pas l'air moins lardon que Derek...

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tout, absolument tout, chez Derek hurle « JE SUIS UN LARDON », Stiles. Tout. Ses dents qui disent qu'elles sont des dents de lardon. Ses doigts qui sont des doigts de lardon. Ses cheveux qui sont des cheveux de lardon. Sa voiture qui est une voiture pour lardon. Sa coiffure. Sa. Coiffure. C'est typiquement la coiffure des lardons, voyons !

* * *

BOUM.

Stiles sursauta.

Quelque chose venait de tomber par terre.

Quelque chose de lourd.

C'était pas son oreiller.

C'était même tellement pas son oreiller que son oreiller se trouvait toujours sous sa tête.

L'humain se redressa et, à tâtons, chercha l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet.

Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.

C'était pas croyable, ça !

Sa lampe pouvait pas s'être volatilisée pendant la nuit... c'était qu'une lampe, merde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, encore ? Marmonna la personne à ses côtés, allumant par la même occasion. Stiles ?

\- T'es pas un lardon, souffla l'autre, attrapant le visage de son compagnon et le tirant vers lui afin de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. T'es pas un lardon. On t'a pas mangé.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- J'pensais que Peter t'avait utilisé pour faire sa carbonara, murmura Stiles. Mais non... puisque t'es

là et que t'es pas un lardon.

Le loup-garou grimaçait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était en train de lui raconter Stiles.

Peter était un lardon qui cuisinait des pâtes carbonara ?

C'était pas un peu du cannibalisme, ça, du coup ?

\- Mais je savais que t'étais pas un lardon. Je l'savais. Peter m'a raconté n'importe quoi.

\- Il t'a raconté n'importe quoi, quand ?

\- Mais làààà. Maintenant. Enfin avant. Avant maintenant mais y a pas si longtemps, t'vois. Juste avant que je fasse tomber mon... j'sais pas c'que j'ai fait tomber.

\- Quand tu dormais ?

La réponse devait être négative.

Pitié, faite qu'elle soit négative.

\- Apparemment, ouais, c'était un rêve. Pfiouh. Heureusement hein. T'imagines, t'es un lardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu rêves de Peter ?

\- Je rêvais de toi aussi, hein. Sauf que t'étais un lardon. Et qu'on te mangeait. Et Peter menaçait d'emmener les pâtes carbonara chez mon père ou chez Chris.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi Peter apporterait des pâtes carbonara à ton père ?

\- On est d'accord ! C'est débile !

\- Et... si je suis un lardon... Peter est un lardon aussi, non ?

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux.

Un immense sourire, un poil flippant mais Derek n'allait certainement pas l'admettre, apparut sur le visage de l'humain.

Hallelujah !

Enfin quelqu'un qui pensait comme lui.

\- Mais carrémeeeeent ! On est encore d'accord ! Mais lui y se foutait de moi !

Le plus jeune se calma d'un coup.

\- Attends... tu... tu me dis pas que c'est complètement débile ?

\- Tu le sais que c'est complètement débile, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Donc pas besoin de le dire.

\- Grmpf.

Derek ricanait.

Et un Derek qui ricane, c'est l'équivalent d'un Peter qui se fend la poire pendant vingt bonnes minutes.

Les Hale, qu'ils soient réels ou non, semblaient être d'accord pour se moquer de Stiles, ce soir.

Ou pas ce soir, en fait.

\- Tu peux m'passer ton téléphone ?

\- Non.

Oh oh oh !

Un « non », aussi catégorique soit-il, n'avait jamais arrêté un Stiles décidé à emmerder le monde.

Ah ça non !

Stiles se jeta sur Derek. L'écrasa de toute sa masse. Essaya d'attraper le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit... et insulta le loup-garou qui ne daignait pas l'aider.

Après avoir retrouvé une position un peu plus normale et agréable, l'humain avait commencé à faire défiler tout le répertoire de son compagnon.

_P._

Peter.

\-  _Cakispace_ ? Marmonna une voix endormie. Der' ?

\- Si Derek est un lardon, t'es un lardon aussi, d'abord ! On est tous les deux d'accord là-dessus, et toc !

Stiles raccrocha.

Derek, la bouche entrouverte, secoua la tête.

\- Tu fais chier, Stiles.

\- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai...

\- A cause de toi, Peter va débarquer dans vingt minutes pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire de lardon. J'voulais dormir, moi.

L'humain haussa les épaules.

\- J'suis désolé.

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé.

\- Tu m'as tout l'air d'être désolé, tiens, ronchonna Derek, se rallongeant.

\- T'auras qu'à dormir pendant qu'j'lui explique.

\- C'est ça, ouais. Tu penses que j'vais vous laisser tous les deux, tous seuls ? J'tiens pas à retrouver la cuisine dans le grenier, d'main matin, parce que vous auriez décidé pendant la nuit de descendre la table de ping-pong parce qu'il fait meilleur en bas.

Stiles ricana.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait meilleur en bas.


End file.
